WNTHSRN
by Xiamandelaine
Summary: Kai is brooding. He gets advice from 2 unusual sources, but things don't turn out so well...right? Kai isn't exactly one for heartfelt talks. Pairing, etc inside. Idea from a fic rush.


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights associated with Beyblade or it's characters. Just borrowing them.

Title: WNTHSRN (Aka: We Need To Have Sex Right Now...So named because Miss Authoress can't be bothered to figure out a better one. (wink) If anyone can suggest a better one, please let me know! I'll credit.)  
Author: Xiamandelaine  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Kai/Rei  
Warnings: Slight OOCness for Kai, which I apologize for since I've only seen the 1st season and parts of the 2nd/3rd seasons. I'm attempting to convey how I've perceived him to be in the first season's end. Some language also...other than that...well--maybe some battering of furniture.  
Timeline: First season, Russian Tournament. Kai has just come back to the Blade Breakers.  
Summary: Kai is brooding. And horny. He seeks out advice from two unusual sources and things don't turn out the way he was hoping. Let's face it, our Kai isn't exactly cut out for heartfelt talks. (wink)

Additional A/N: I got this idea from one of the fic rushes (aka use the phrase "We need to have sex right now!" somewhere in the fic) on the Kai/Rei Mailing List. Props to them! (grin) It is unbetaed as I'm flying solo at the moment, relying solely on MS Word. So excuse the grammar mistakes. Actually, point them out to me if you like! It'll help. CC is greatly appreciated, please, comment as much as you like. Thanks!

------------------

"We need to have sex right now!" Hmmm...

"WE need to have sex right now!" No...

"We need to HAVE sex right now!" Not quite...

"We need to have sex right NOW!" No dice...

Sigh...

"WE need TO have SEX right NOW.... Argh I can't take this anymore!" Kai turned with a dirty glance towards his reflection. "No matter how many damn inflections I can put into the sentence there's no way that it'll make a difference." He huffed, throwing himself onto his bed.

Unfortunately, when Kai is feeling perturbed, which he was, he takes a little break in calculation and velocity. So when Max came into the room to investigate the loud bang he heard a few minutes ago, he never thought he'd see said team captain sprawled out hanging over the side of the bed tangled in the bed linens mere inches from the floor.

"You sure have some strange sleeping habits Kai. I thought Tyson was bad!" Max grinned, turning away before Kai's glare could appear full force and sat at the edge of the opposite twin bed.

"Hn." Kai grunted as he looked at his predicament. After several tries to untangle himself upside down, he figured the best way to get down would just be to let go and tumble. So...he did.

CRASH

"Ow."

Holding back a giggle, because giggling at Kai would result in a slow and painful death, Max asked, "So, Stoic One, did I interrupt another one of your mantras?"

Rubbing his head, Kai climbed back on his bed, legs and arms crossed with a....sulky?....expression on his face. "No Max. Just some revelations." Suddenly Kai growled, looking at the mirror again. "We REALLY need to have sex right now." So engrossed in his thoughts, he missed the surprised squeak from the blonde across the room.

"Kai! Really, I knew I was in better standing than Tyson, but I didn't know you wanted to go THAT far..." He quipped, perplexed at the blank look he was now getting.

"What?!"

"You just said..." he trailed off, suddenly blushing as the words replayed in his head.

It took Kai all of a minute before it finally sunk in. "NO! Not you! God no." Kai scowled, mad at himself for actually speaking aloud.

"That's a relief." Max sighed, then asked "Ok, if not me, then who?"

"Who what?"

"Grrrr...who do you 'need' to have sex with right now?"

"Oh." Max balked as he noticed the faint redness on Kai's cheeks. "It's Rei." Kai mumbled under his breath.

"Rei??"

Exasperated sigh. "YES Rei! Damn it, the Russian tournament is almost over! It's only another week before it ends and we all go our separate ways. I've tried everything I can think of to get the message across to that dense neko-jin that I feel something resembling lo-- err.....like....--for him before the damn competition ends but does he get it? No. He either has the slowest libido known to man or is more naive than you." Kai glanced out the corner of his eye, "No offence Maxie."

"None taken." Max sighed, laying flat on the opposite bed in the small hotel room. "It's about time."

"Huh?" Kai whipped his head around, staring incredulously, "What the hell do you mean 'It's about time'? What do you know about it?"

"Not much, but Kenny had some ideas. You're always much more blunt to Rei. Harder on him, pushing him more. And yet you seem to always have a soft spot for him. To be quite honest, I laughed outright when Kenny asked me if I'd noticed anything." Max smirked when he noticed Kai's eyes flash in warning. "But then I started to notice it too...so I thought that maybe it wasn't as outrageous as I first thought?"

"And maybe I'm not training you louts hard enough if you have time to gossip about me to each other." Scowl set firmly back in place, Kai rested his chin in his hand, elbow on his knee.

Max squeaked at the prospect, sitting up to face his captain with wide eyes. "No Kai, I do believe you train us enough! Ya know, it was just during one of those rare times when we actually get to REST between the ripcord flying and the beydish battles."

"Hn." Kai said, noncommittally. A few minutes of silence passed between the two where only the thoughtful sighs of Kai sounded along with the squeaks of the bed as Max swung his legs back and forth.

Just when Max was about to excuse himself, Kai surprised him with a question. "Max? What can I do?"

"Huh?" Now, Max might not be the fastest runner on the field, but even the slowest catches up sooner or later. "About what? Rei?"

"Um...er....I guess...yeah" Kai mumbled out, hiding his embarrassment. Max hid the smirk on his face lest he want death in the form of a two-toned haired sourpuss come knocking on his door. "I mean, I'm lost with stuff like this. I only learned how to be a friend a few days ago, this is a gigantic leap off a cliff for me. I'm out of ideas."

"So you're talking to me? Really Kai, I wouldn't have thought you'd be this open to anyone, much less with me. The 'hyperactive naive kid' of the group."

"Yeah well, you're easy to talk to and the first person to walk through that door since I started ...." Kai trailed off at a loss waving a hand around.

"Talking to yourself in the mirror?" Max supplied helpfully.

"Hn. Whatever."

"What would you have done if Tyson was the one to walk in instead of me?" Max mused, looking towards the door as if said blader were to pop in at any moment.

Kai's eyes narrowed, not the least bit amused. "I would have dangled a chocolate bar in front of his face, lead him to the window, and threw it outside watching him follow like a fat moth to a flame." Kai leaned back on his bed waiting for Max's laughing fit to subside. "Well?" He demanded, a bit impatiently.

Max sighed, not really used to this "Kai" he was talking to but willing to help anyway. "I really don't know Kai. All I can really say is be honest with him. Last thing you need to do is close up again and hide around him. You're not the most open person with your feelings so I doubt he'd guess anytime soon... Just tell him when the time is right!"

Kai blinked...then blinked again...then blinked a third time adopting another contemplative look. "Hmmm...maybe..." He mumbled again, sneaking another scathing glance towards his nemesis: the mirror. After a few minutes more, "Don't you have something to do now Maxie?"

Max jumped, attention drawn again. "No, not that I...know...of...err..." He trailed off, seeing the scathing glare turned his way again. Gulping, he hopped off the bed and turned towards the door. "Ya know, I think I should be training with Tyson and Rei. Can't have to much practice with the last tournament and all coming up!"

"Good boy." Kai smirked, looking towards Max once more. "Oh and Max?"

"Yeah?" Max stopped half way out the door, casting a fearful glance back.

"If you talk to anyone about what I said today, I'll have you training from dawn until dusk with no breaks in between. Got it?" And no, Max didn't miss that warning tone in his leader's voice.

Max gulped. "Yeah, got it. Heh."

"Thanks Kid."

"No problem Kai." Max smiled, then hurried out the door heading towards the courtyard to meet with the rest of his teammates.

Kai sighed again, straightened his back and faced the mirror once more. "We need to have sex right now." He said to his reflection. "We really do. We've known each other throughout these tournaments and I don't think I can deny my feelings anymore. After this Russian competition it'll be over for the Blade Breakers and I don't want to go without finding out what you really feel for me." Kai stopped, closing his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts before facing his image again. "I feel like we've been doing a dance around each other since the start of the world tournaments and I'm just tired of doing the same steps. You guys always wanted me to be open with my emotions, so I'm putting it all out on the line right now hoping that you feel the same as me. I really like you Rei. A lot. I don't know if this feeling is worthy enough to be called love, but I've never felt this strongly. So maybe..." Kai gave the image a skeptical look. "You're not buying this junk are you?" Tossing his pillow, the mirror toppled over leaving Kai staring out the window at the beybattle going on between two of his teammates. "I sound like a complete sap. He's never going to feel the same way."

"Kai?" Startled for the umpteenth time that day, Kai found himself staring upside down at a bewildered Rei in the doorway. So deep into his thoughts, his had managed to completely miss the knock at the door...twice. So when the object of his thoughts made his presence known in the room, Kai managed to fly for a few seconds scrambling off the bed. In his haste, he didn't take into account the sheets that were still slightly wrapped around him from his first fall earlier. The rest is history.

Grumbling about how hotel beds shouldn't have so many clingy sheets, Kai untangled himself from hanging off the side of the bed managing not to fall to the floor again. He ignored the chuckle from across the room and sat upright, rushing to scrap together a little dignity in the process.

"Something wrong Rei?" He turned to face the amber-eyed teen in the doorway, this time right-side up.

"No, nothing. I just wanted to come up, see why Max was up here so long." Rei smirked walking over to the bed and sitting next to him. "If he saw what I did, then I can see why. Having a fight with the furniture and losing Kai?" He turned, looking pointedly at the mirror.

"Yeah, well, this room needed some redecorating." He glared at the smirking neko. "Why are you REALLY here Rei? Shouldn't you be practicing for your match with Bryan?"

"I've had enough practice." Rei turned back to Kai, the smirk never leaving his face. "Besides, I just thought you'd like to dance with me again." Kai gasped as Rei slid over to straddle his lap, looking straight into crimson eyes. "Only this time, we can learn some new steps..."

"You heard me?!" The incredulous look returned and Rei couldn't help thinking that the expression just didn't suit him.

Cradling Kai's face in both hands, he brought their foreheads close looking into wide crimson eyes with sure amber ones. "Every word, and I love you too..." Rei said, softly bringing his lips to Kai's for a sweet, almost chaste kiss. "I have for a while now. I honestly didn't think you'd feel the same way."

"Picture me surprised; you didn't exactly let your feelings show much." It was Kai's turn to smirk as Rei playfully nipped the end of Kai's nose.

"Neither did you Mr. Stone Sensitive." Rei snickered as Kai flicked the end of his nose, payback for the nip.

"It's not expected of me. You however have no excuse Oh Great Open and Caring One."

"Whatever. Besides, it might have been easier on you just to come out and tell me something anyway instead of sitting up here talking to and getting frustrated with the mirror all day." Rei laughed at the withering glare directed at him.

"I was NOT getting frustrated with the mirror." Kai grumbled.

Rei quirked an eyebrow. "Oh no?" He glanced towards said mirror still lying on the floor with a pillow on top of it. "Well, if you can find use for a mirror lying face down on the floor then please let me in on this little--"

"Enough!" With a growl, Kai flipped the laughing neko-jin around until he had Rei on his back, nipping at the pale throat exposed to him. He took his time exploring and memorizing the little gasps the raven-haired boy was making.

"Mmmm....you know something Kai?" Rei said, breathless as Kai nuzzled a particularly sensitive area on his neck.

"Hmm?" Kai quirked an eyebrow, looking into amused amber eyes.

"We need to have sex right now."

Owari...The End

Heh. "We need to have sex right now!" I love that line. Again, CC greatly appreciated and used! Thanks for reading.

Xia


End file.
